


know how to take care of me just right

by LSFOREVER



Series: Comic Book Characters + One Direction — Smut (with a little plot) [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Grinding, Held Down, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, they both get it in the arse everybody's happy, tho it's v light h likes being held down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSFOREVER/pseuds/LSFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Read it again."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Louis rolls his eyes though he looks fond as he says, "I've read it three times now, not including yesterday."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>or, Harry receives some wonderful news relating to his job, and he and Louis celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	know how to take care of me just right

**Author's Note:**

> I love Bonnie♥ and Aaya♥ for being wonderful. :) Also, thank you to [Ezra](http://happilysunlight.tumblr.com/) for the beta. Go follow them!
> 
> If I forgot to tag anything let me know. You can follow me on [Tumblr](http://harrystinyshorts.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jake__kat) if you'd like. 
> 
> — Kat Xx

 

 

 

Harry thinks he’s going to be sick.

Which, considering the amount of alcohol he’s ingested in the last hour, it kind of makes sense that he feels like he could hurl any second now. But he has no need to worry because he’s got Louis’ arm around his waist, steadying him, and Louis’ mouth to his ear whispering (though he doesn’t really listen to what Louis is saying, Louis’ sweet tone warms his heart), and he thinks he sees the restroom now, thank the stars.

The moment he sees the toilet he drops to his knees, not caring if he gets his (Louis’?) shirt dirty. He’s thankful for Louis’ hand holding his endless curls back, thankful for the soft tone he’s using even if he isn’t coherent enough to understand what exactly it is Louis’ saying.

He’s also very thankful for the air freshener on the counter right next to them as he passes out against the toilet seat with the scent of cherry blossoms filling his nose.

-

“Read it again.”

Louis rolls his eyes though he looks fond as he says, “I’ve read it three times now, not including yesterday.”

Harry grimaces, a hand settling over his still uneasy stomach. “Don’t talk about yesterday, please,” he asks, leaning back against the couch again. Louis presses his glass of water in Harry’s hands, and Harry doesn’t even feel bad about gulping it down. It may be noon but he’s still feeling the effects of last night. “Let me read it again then.”

Louis hands him the documents, and Harry’s eyes scan over the first couple of paragraphs, probably for the tenth time since receiving them from his manager yesterday.

 _Models 1_ is hiring Harry.

The first few lines talk about receiving Harry’s applications and how they considered him multiple times but only really decided to hire him recently after he sent in some of his work from when he and Louis stayed in Larne, Northern Ireland for their two year anniversary. They state his work is beautiful and they’d like to see how well he works with humans—and not just any humans, but _models_.

And not just any models, either. Further down they start talking about a shoot coming up that they’re doing with _Zoe Saldana_ , as well as a few other famous people Harry has always wanted to meet. Louis may have freaked out a little more at first when he and Harry read her name, but Harry definitely drank the most last night in celebration and he’s definitely still not over the fact that he gets to _meet Zoe Saldana and take pictures of her for whatever magazine what the fuck_!!

After his photography career picked up around a year ago, he had to look into hiring a manager that could help him keep up. He knew his manager would do him well, but never in a million years did he think his manager could pull of a job like this. It’s mind boggling still even though he’s known for over twenty four hours.

There are dates and addresses and emails that he should all get down in his phone, probably, but right now he thinks he deserves another day of celebration. At least another hour (or two), before he calls his manager.

“Lou.” He looks up again, sees that Louis has made himself comfortable on the couch, and ventures over. Louis puts his new glass of water back on the coffee table and stretches his legs out, Harry settling in his lap without a second thought. “Lou, I’m going to ask if you can come with me. You _have_ to come with me, at least for the very first shoot.”

Louis’ eyes light up at that, but he still hesitates. “I don’t know if they’ll let me…”

“Well they’ll have to. I don’t care if they threaten to throw us both out. Which, you know, can’t happen because I’ll be signing a contract and they legally won’t be allowed to fire me unless they pay me off.” Harry shuffles forward, arms coming up around Louis’ neck, their faces close. Louis smiles, dipping forward to peck Harry quickly. “Besides,” continues Harry, “I don’t think they’ll want to kick either of us out anyway. I’ve got the camera skills and you’re so pretty they’ll think you’re a model anyway.”

Louis rolls his eyes, but he’s blushing anyway. He says he hates when Harry calls him pretty, but he always blushes, and sometimes when they’re alone he’ll whisper, “Yeah?” after, like he maybe needs to be reassured. Now, he just shrugs, pulling Harry close again and kissing all over his jaw. “As long as we don’t get in trouble, I don’t care.”

“Won’t get in trouble,” Harry assures him, sealing their lips together when Louis comes close enough. Already it’s heated, Louis’ fingers tight around Harry’s hips, probably leaving bruises that Harry will stare at in the mirror later for too long. It feels good, Louis holding him tight, like it always does, and Harry whimpers into Louis’ lips when Louis tightens his grip, pulling Harry closer. He gasps when their crotches slot together, feeling Louis half hard against him.

As Louis’ tongue ventures into his mouth, hot and thorough, Harry feels himself perk up too.

A weird sense of déjà vu settles over Harry, and as he tilts his head to let Louis press kisses up the side of his neck, Harry realizes why and giggles. Every time he and Louis fuck on the couch, he always remembers their first night here, that one Halloween night that brought them together, and though they’ve christened this couch many times, he always gets a little giddy when they’re like this. He shuffles closer, as close as possible, rocking down against Louis and loving Louis’ gasp.

“Lou,” whispers Harry, rocking forward again. He’s steadily growing harder and harder now, especially when Louis kisses him deep again, one hand slipping around to grasp Harry’s bum cheek tight, and Harry has to stifle a whine when he realizes that if he weren’t wearing these black brief Louis’s bare hand would be on his bare cheek— “Fuck me, Lou.”

“Yeah?” Louis presses their foreheads together, looking deep in Harry’s eyes, as his fingertips dip under the hem of his briefs and brush over the bottom of his cheek. Harry nods frantically, and Louis’ smile turns smug as he adds, “That what you want? Want me to fuck you right here? Or… I could take you into the bedroom, hm? Know your knees would be much more comfortable on the bed.”

Harry nods along, letting Louis’ smooth voice wash over him and convince him that, yeah, he would rather be on their bed now, even though the memories of their first night together here on this couch are still running through his mind. “’M gonna suck you off in the morning,” he whispers after ducking in and nibbling a little on Louis’ earlobe. Louis’ grips tighten, again, and Harry smiles. “Just like that first night.”

Louis catches on right away, responding with, “You gonna let me jerk you off first then?” and a rather firm squeeze to Harry’s bum. The next second Louis’ index finger is running up the length of Harry’s crack, catching over his hole, dry, and making Harry shiver with want. “Just like that first night? Huh? Could probably get you off faster than I did then. You were so easy for it.”

“Fuck,” Harry whines, rocking back against Louis’ finger, remembering just how easy he was for Louis that first night. He wishes that they had lube so he could push back on Louis’ finger properly. He wants that finger inside of him _yesterday_ , wants two, three, maybe even four if he’s feeling brave enough. As long as he gets Louis’ cock in him soon.

Louis must be reading his mind because he says, “Can’t wait to get inside you,” right in Harry’s ear, taking his hand away from Harry’s bum and tangling his fingers through his curls. He tugs back, hard enough for it to sting and shoot sparks down Harry’s spine. Harry bites his lip as he feels Louis’ warm lips press against his adams apple, now exposed, and whispers when he feels Louis start sucking.

His hips jump forward, the hard line of Louis’ cock pressing against his own, and they both let out sharp breaths of air. “Want you, Lou. Please.”

“You have me babe,” Louis whispers back. Harry may be a bit desperate for Louis to fuck him, but he can still calm down enough and appreciate the soft touches of Louis’ fingertips rubbing up and down his back under his shirt. It feels good, soothing, brings Harry back down to earth.

“Love you, Lou.” Harry ducks in to peck Louis on the lips, quick and sweet, before scrambling to get up and pull Louis with him. “Come on,” he whispers, tugging on Louis’ hand until Louis follows, and then they’re both giggling and stumbling down the hall and into their bedroom.

Harry remembers when he moved in—finally—just a few months ago. He basically lived here already anyway, just had to legally change his mailing address and sign some legal documents saying he half-owned this building with Louis. It was an exciting time for both of them. Especially the first few weeks when they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. They were inseparable, “Goin’ at it like rabbits,” as Niall had said (though he had no room to talk). They christened every single surface they could.

Louis doesn’t even try to be gentle as he pushes Harry down on the bed and crawls on top of him, crashing their lips together in a fierce kiss, spreading Harry’s legs, and grinding down against him. Harry’s hips jump and he lets out a little noise, Louis taking advantage of his open mouth to kiss him deeper, and Harry starts feeling impatient—again.

“Lou,” he whispers, not caring how soft and pleading his voice probably sounds. He just cares about them both getting naked and soon, because he’s so hard it’s verging on painful now.

Of course Louis understands, he always does, and is soon sitting back on his ankles to tug down Harry’s briefs and throw them somewhere behind him. Harry sighs in relief, then sits up to tug his shirt up and over his head. When he leans back against his elbows and looks up again, he sees that Louis’ gotten rid of his clothes to and his cock is out in the open, pink and curved and leaking at the tip—Harry’s mouth waters just looking at it, wishing it were inside him _right now_.

When Louis kisses him again, it’s softer, sweeter, but his arm is outstretched, digging in their bedside drawer, and Harry squirms when he sees Louis holding their bottle of lube. But after Louis drops that to the bed and goes digging again, Harry pulls back in confusion. “You already got the lube, babe. What’re you looking for now?” he asks.

Louis hums, but then he seems to find what he’s looking for because his hand stops moving and he looks back at Harry. “Turn over, love. ‘M gonna open you up, yeah?”

Still confused but not wanting to disobey Louis, Harry raises his eyebrow but turns over anyway, tilting his hips up a little more, knowing Louis will like the view. He does, of course, both hands spreading over Harry’s cheeks, spreading them to reveal his hole. Harry squirms a little again, the soft sheets dry and a bit uncomfortable on his cock, and he rests his head in his arms, smiling at the sound of the bottle lid snapping open.

“Come on, Lou,” he whispers, a bit impatient after he waits forty two seconds and nothing happens. He feels the bed dip on his right side by his stomach, then Louis is whispering right in his ear.

“Gonna make you feel so good, love.” His hips dip forward so the hard line of his cock presses to Harry’s bum, but not slipping between his cheeks. Not yet, anyway. Harry shudders and nods, then Louis sits back again and the next second one of his lubed fingers is pressing between Harry’s cheeks, rubbing over his hole.

When he starts pushing it in, slow and steady, Harry bites his lip, pushing his hips back even more until Louis’ thick finger is in as deep as it will go. Louis’ still at first, probably letting Harry get used to the intrusion, but then he starts curling it, pumping it in and out, and soon Harry’s pushing back and begging for more.

“I’ve got you, I’ve got you,” Louis says.

It takes Louis a little longer than usual to lube his second finger up and push it alongside the first, but Harry stifles his complaints. The second finger stretches him wonderfully, and he whines, pushing back, silently begging for more. But Louis seems a little distracted. He spreads his fingers while pulling them out but he’s slow and jerky about it, stopping every now and then for a few seconds before starting up again, almost like he’s getting distracted by something that _isn’t_ Harry.

Which will not do.

“ _Lou_ ,” he whimpers when Louis stops for a few seconds again. Louis’ fingers curl instantly and catch over Harry’s prostate, a sound slipping through Harry’s teeth, but then Harry is scrambling up on his hands and knees, looking over his shoulder at his boyfriend. “What’s the deal?”

His eyes go wide, however, when he sees their buttplug sitting next to Louis’ knees, and his jaw drops when he sees Louis’ other hand behind himself and Louis’ face screwed up in that certain way it only does when he has something inside him. Their eyes catch and Louis bites his lip, eyebrows furrowing, and Harry can only guess that he’s added another finger inside himself.

And fuck—if that isn’t the hottest thing. They’ve never done anything like this before, where both of them are filled. It’s hot, thinking about the fact that Louis will fuck Harry while a buttplug jostles inside him. “Fuck, Lou,” he whispers, pushing back on Louis’ fingers and moaning when they catch on his prostate again.

“Still gonna fuck you,” Louis gasps out, his own hips rocking, cock twitching. Shit shit _shit_ , Harry moans again. Louis always gets so twitchy—and not just his cock—and worked up when his own hole is played with, let alone when he’ll be full and filling Harry at the same time. Louis continues while pushing a third finger inside Harry, “Love you so much, H.”

Harry gasps, rocking back and forth, the stretch making him feel high on it. He drops his head back to the pillows, chest to the sheets but still on his knees so his arse is up in the air for Louis. Louis’ more focused on prepping Harry now, spreading his fingers more. They catch on Harry’s prostate every now and then, making him gasp into the pillow and try not to hump back too much.

His cock is leaking, steadily now, and if Louis doesn’t hurry up and get inside him soon Harry might cry. “Louis,” he gasps as Louis’ fingers catch over that perfect spot again. “Louis, please. Want you.”

He’s almost relived when Louis’ fingers leave him, knowing Louis will be fucking him soon, but he’s also squirmy again at the feeling of being completely empty. When he looks back over his shoulder he sees Louis slicking up their buttplug, and suddenly _he_ wants to be the one to do it, so he rolls back over, grabbing Louis’ wrist to stop him.

Louis’ eyes snap up, darker than they usually are this early on, and he almost growls when Harry reaches for the plug. “Lemme do it,” mumbles Harry, giving Louis his sweetest look and smiling when Louis gives a slight nod and crawls to sit next to Harry. Harry gets up on his knees, just like Louis had been before, right in front of Louis, smiling when Louis spreads his legs enough for Harry to see his hole.

After making sure the plug is slick enough, Harry pinches the inside of Louis’ thigh, at the softest part, waiting until Louis starts to writhe before pressing the blunt tip of the plug right to Louis’ hole. “You sure you’re ready?”

“Yes,” hisses Louis, trying to push down, but Harry pulls the plug away just enough to make Louis glare up at him. “I’m ready, I am,” he insists.

Harry smiles, pressing the plug snug against Louis’ hole again, waiting a few long seconds, then pushing until Louis starts to open up around it. He’s slow about it, waiting a few long moments whenever Louis makes a noise to let him adjust. Louis’ jaw is dropped, eyes squeezed shut; he’s so beautiful, Harry wonders what he ever did to deserve Louis.

When they get to the widest part Louis lets out a whimper but when Harry looks in his eyes, he sees how lustful they are and knows is feels good more than it does burn. Harry’s had this exact plug inside himself plenty of times, knows it can be a bit overwhelming on the first initial push in, if he hasn’t had a cock inside of him first. Louis takes it like a champ, though, biting his lip and pushing down so it pops all the way inside, just the stopper at the bottom sticking out.

Louis’ breathing is heavy, as he gets used to the intrusion, but eventually he shuffles so he’s sitting up against the headboard, pillows propping him up, and Harry doesn’t waste any more time before straddling Louis’ lap and bringing their lips together. Louis’ hands grip Harry’s hips tight, thumbs digging into the soft skin there. It feels good, tingles zinging down Harry’s spine as he rocks back, Louis’ cock slipping between his cheeks and the head catching over his hole.

“Fuck. Lou, please. Please, fuck me now,” he says before letting out a loud, “Nggh!” Louis squeezes his hips tighter, mumbling consent, and Harry reaches over to find the lube. Louis snatches it from him, kissing Harry again. Harry can hear the snick of the lid, bites his lip when he feels Louis’ knuckles brush against his cheeks, knowing Louis’ slicking himself up.

He tucks his face into Louis’ neck, mouthing at the heated skin there and biting back a whine when the head of Louis’ dick presses to his hole. Harry rocks back, feeling himself open just enough for the head to pop in, both men moaning, but he stays there. Louis’ thick, and no matter how many times he takes him, Harry always needs a bit to relax around him.

When Louis starts kissing up the side of Harry’s neck, Harry lets out a harsh breath and sinks down a couple more inches, startling sounds out of both of them. “So tight, babe,” murmurs Louis right in Harry’s ear, tongue flicking out and making Harry shiver.

He sinks down the last couple of inches, until his bum is on Louis’ thighs, and Louis’ smile gets wider. “Feel good?”

“Yeah,” Harry answers, rocking back and forth a little, biting his lip at the wonderful feeling. Louis’ smirking up at him, grip tight, as he rocks up into Harry, punching a moan out of him. “Fuck, Lou.” He throws his head back, rocking, back and forth, back and forth, picking up a decent rhythm.

His dick catches between their stomachs every now and then and it feels amazing. Not at amazing as when Louis attaches his lips to Harry’s collarbone, sucking as his hips fuck up just as roughly, and Harry almost falls off Louis’ lap from how hard he jerks, the pleasure almost too much. He’s whining constantly now, lifting himself up higher and falling down harder, loving the little punches of breath that leaves his boyfriend.

“Harry, feels so good.” Louis’ eyes are wide, hips pumping up steadily into Harry now, and Harry thinks about the plug deep inside Louis, how it must be moving constantly with every move Louis makes. Harry’s almost jealous; he definitely wants to try that too, next time Louis wants him to top.

After a few minutes Louis sits up a little straighter. Harry furrows his eyebrows at him, but then his jaw drops when Louis fucks up into him again right over his prostate. “Shit!”

Louis holds Harry still by the hips and keeps the same angle, stimulating Harry’s prostate constantly and leaving Harry a panting, babbling mess. “Lou— _fuck_ —I can’t. Oh my god, _please_!”

“Oh fuck. Please what?” Louis pants back.

Harry shakes his head, too overwhelmed to think properly at this point, grabbing for whatever he can. Louis’ biceps are sweaty and bulging; they look so good— _Louis_ looks so good, Harry can’t keep his hands off the man. He runs his hands up, over Louis’ shoulders, up to his neck to pull Louis in for a kiss, then down to finger at Louis’ nipples while kissing him deeper.

Louis gasps, hips jumping up harder, but then he’s completely still as Harry closes two fingers around the nubs and pinches. After a few seconds, Harry pulls away, flattening his hands and rubbing them back up to cradle Louis’ jaw. “What’s wrong babe?” he asks hesitantly.

Louis’ quick to answer, eyes wide, “Nothing’s wrong, love.” Then, he takes Harry by surprise as he flips them over, fucking in deep and staying there while looming over Harry. “Was just a bit too much. Don’t wanna come yet.”

And Harry’s alright with that. He knows how iffy Louis can be about his nipples being played with, knows how sometimes Louis will beg for it and squirm like crazy (though he doesn’t like it as much as Harry—Louis once made Harry come by just playing with his nipples), but a lot of other times Louis’ really not in the mood for it, and Harry understands and respects that.

He situates himself, bringing a pillow under his head and hips, then hooking his hands under his knees and bringing his knees up almost to his chest, all while Louis stares down at him in awe—or probably arousal.

“Come on, Lou,” Harry says, squeezing down tight and smiling at the glare Louis tries and fails to shoot him. When Louis doesn’t move, Harry reaches up while using his leg strength to keep his knees close to his chest, hands flat on Louis’ stomach. He smirks a little when his hands skim over Louis’ nipples and Louis’ jaw drops, prepared to tangle his fingers in Louis’ hair and drag him down for a kiss.

Louis has other things in mind, it seems, since he grabs Harry by his wrists and pins them down to the bed. Harry gasps, pushing back on Louis’ cock and trying to break free from Louis’ hold. Louis doesn’t let him, his grip strong. He’s leaning over Harry now, probably putting most of his upper body weight and strength into holding Harry down, and fuck, if that isn’t the hottest thing.

He’ll have bruises on his wrists in the morning, will be able to press his thumb into them and feel that jolt down his spine. When Louis starts rolling his hips, slow and steady, Harry can’t help the low moan that seeps out of him. His cock is harder than ever, Louis’ dick keeps rubbing over his spot, and the feel of Louis’ warm hands restricting Harry’s wrists—it all just feels so good.

Almost too good.

Harry’s already close, panting and staring up at Louis with wide eyes, trying again to get out of Louis’ hold. It’s to no use, really, but it’s not like Harry really cares. He isn’t really trying to break free, just likes the feel of Louis’ grip tightening and making his hands tingle.

It gets even better when Louis really starts to fuck him, slowly pulling out almost all the way, fucking back in hard and fast, right over Harry’s prostate. Louis’ eyes bore down into Harry’s, and he’s no doubt holding back his own orgasm for Harry’s sake. It’s nice, always nice, that Louis always puts Harry’s needs before his own, but Harry wants to feel Louis coming inside him, wants to feel him jerking, hear his moans.

He knows that’s what will make him come, so he says, “Louis. Lou, hey.” Harry can tell when Louis really starts listening, his hips slowing and eyes looking less hazy. While trying to twist his left wrist out of Louis’ hold, he continues, “Lemme—give me this one. Please.”

Louis does, his hand jumping down to hold Harry’s hip.

It takes a second for Harry to remember what he was going to do, since Louis’ hold on his other wrist only tightens, but after a second he does, bringing his now free left hand around the both of them. Louis’ eyes go wide immediately, when Harry’s fingers find the end of the plug between his cheeks, pushing and twisting it.

“Harry,” Louis warns, hips slowing even more, though he’s still pushing in hard and right over Harry’s spot each time. Harry doesn’t stop, though, wanting Louis to feel good. “’M gonna come, babe.”

“Please,” whines Harry, his head thrown back at the way Louis’ hold him tighter and at the thought of feeling Louis’ warm come inside of him.

He never thought he would like that feeling: someone coming deep inside him without a condom and making him all messy. After Louis, though, Harry hopes he never has to go back to condoms again.

He doesn’t stop playing with the plug and squeezing down tight on Louis, surging up to kiss him and moaning when Louis dicks in harder. He’s going to come any second now, he is, but he wants Louis to come first.

That doesn’t take very long at all. Louis’ thrusts are getting more jerky, though he keeps hitting Harry’s prostate, and he’s barely kissing back, breaths erratic as he lets Harry lick into his mouth. He’s letting out these noises that Harry absolutely loves, but what pushes him over the edge is when Harry whispers, “Love you so much. Come. Please—come for me.”

“Harry— _fuck_!” Louis says, voice almost a yell, fucking in hard one last time before his cock twitches and spills, hot and deep inside Harry, and Harry would be embarrassed how he comes right on the spot too, except he isn’t.

He whines, biting his lip as his own dick jerks and shoots streams of come up his chest, a little even landing on his chin. Louis’ hold on his wrist and hip are tighter than ever and Harry feels on top of the world.

It takes a while for him to come down fully, still shaking a little and breathing deep when his eyes focus. He can feel Louis’ come leaking out of him, and though it should feel gross, it only makes Harry smile and sigh as he relaxes even further into the sheets.

Louis isn’t there, but Harry sees the shiny-with-lube plug sitting on Louis’ shirt at the end of the bed, and he can hear the faucet in the bathroom running. A couple seconds later, Louis is walking back in their bedroom when a flannel, wet with warm water when he crawls back on the bed next to Harry and starts cleaning the come off him.

Harry sighs, smiling up at his boyfriend, obeying after Louis tells him to turn over.

After Louis’ got them both as clean as he can with just a wet flannel, he pulls Harry up from the bed, helping him put some of Louis’ boxers on. Harry has a permanent smile stuck on his face, knowing his must look at least a little dopey, if the way he feels is anything to go by. He stands and watches silently as Louis gets some boxers and a t-shirt on, then clings to his side as Louis leads him out and down the hall, into the living room.

“I’ll go make us some tea, yeah?” Harry nods, pecking Louis quick on the cheek then snuggling up under the afghan on the couch.

He turns the TV on but mutes it, listening to the telltale sounds of Louis making tea in the kitchen. The letter is open on the coffee table, but Harry barely spares it a glance before Louis is walking in with a cuppa in each hand.

Harry holds up the side of the cover, taking his favorite cup (purple with orange kittens all over it) from Louis so Louis can settle next to him comfortably. “Thank you,” he says, before gulping down half his tea. It’s hot, almost burns his tongue, but Harry drinks it anyway. Louis may not like that Harry drinks his tea with sugar, but he still knows how to make the perfect cup.

“Always, love.” Louis drapes his arm over Harry’s shoulders, letting Harry press his face to Louis’ neck.

“You’ll come to the studio with me, yeah?”

Louis pulls Harry even closer, if that’s possible, pressing a soft kiss to Harry’s temple. “Of course I will,” he whispers, “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“Good. I love you, Lou.”

“I love you, too, Harry.”

-

They, of course, do let Harry bring Louis along. Louis is under Harry’s control (“Funny how the roles change in the workspace,” Harry had said when they arrived, Louis just rolling his eyes) and is told to stay away from the sets and models unless otherwise told. It’s a bit upsetting that Harry can’t have Louis right by his side as he follows his new boss and a few others around the sets the models will be using, but he just has to turn around to see his boyfriend sitting over my the make-up and hair booths, deep in conversation with the hairdresser, Lou.

When Zoe Saldana arrives, Harry is so star struck he has to run and find Louis before he makes a tit of himself. Louis laughs at him, quietly, of course, but he sooths Harry and gives him the sweetest little pep talk, and before long he’s, leading Harry back over to where he’s supposed to be meeting the star.

Harry insists Louis stay right by his side (“He’s my assistant,” insists Harry, “Holds my camera for me and all that when I need.” Louis grumbles but holds Harry’s camera anyway) and Zoe is the sweetest person ever. She’s so nice and Harry doesn’t feel one ounce of nerve as he shakes her hand. She’s nice to Louis too, not even caring that he doesn’t work here at all.

She talks openly about her moves and her love for MARVEL, and it’s great to watch Louis and her nerd about everything and whatnot.

Harry doesn’t tell anybody—though he knows Louis will eventually find out—that he sneaks a couple pictures of Louis and Zoe talking and laughing.

He’ll just save them for later.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! Comments are my fav. Xx


End file.
